TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 21: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's twenty first Thomas and Friends remake, told by Alec Baldwin for the US. Cast The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin-US) *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Duck *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) *Tired Thomas *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Happy Diesel Special Guests *Bluebell *Mallard *957 *Duchess of Hamilton *Tillie Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin-US) *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Sodor liked feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. (Bluebell passes by, hauling two red and yellow coaches, passing Mallard on a siding, while 957 passes by, hauling three red and yellow coaches) They work hard to complete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. (as Duchess of Hamilton goes by, hauling a red Canadian pacific coach, four Gresley teak coaches, a Strasburg coach, and some Polar Express coaches, Tillie passes by and hauling her Birthday Train cars) But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Henry found out. (a tired Percy, Duck, and a surprised Thomas, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, Old Slow Coach, a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, pass a sad Henry and some foolish freight cars and a caboose off the rails) *Sir Topham Hatt: Henry has had an accident and been sent for repairs. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: There are no other engines available. So Diesel will help until Henry returns. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like Diesel he was always being rude and always showing off. (a tired Percy, a tired Thomas, Duck, Henry, and James look sad) *Percy: I hope Henry's mended soon. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Thomas: He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Gordon: Trucks are no one's friends. *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. The next day, Diesel was working at the docks. (a happy Diesel arrives at the docks) *Diesel: When Sir Topham Hatt sees how good I am. *Narrator: He bragged to the trucks. *Diesel: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. *Narrator: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As Diesel was shunting them together, they started to sing. (Diesel shunts five freight cars together) *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul, Henry loads are longer, is that all you can haul, Henry must be stronger. *Narrator: Diesel was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Henry. (an angry Diesel stops) *Diesel: (angry) I'll push you all at the same time. *Narrator: He said. The trucks giggled. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. *Diesel: (happy) That's me. *Narrator: Said Diesel. *Diesel: (happy) The world's strongest engine. *Narrator: And Diesel shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. (Diesel shunts the other five cars, but shunts five more, then shunts the last five. Soon, Diesel has an enormous line of twenty freight cars) *Percy: What's Diesel doing? *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Thomas: He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. Diesel didn't know the shunters had set the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged Diesel to push anyway. (Diesel backs up, but has no idea that the shunters had set the brakes on the freight cars) *Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! *Narrator: (an angry Diesel pushes) Diesel pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So Diesel decided to pull the trucks instead. (an angry Diesel pulls hard) *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we wont go. *Narrator: Sang the trucks. This made Diesel very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. *Diesel: Help! *(Diesel falls into a barge) *Diesel: Grease and oil! *Narrator: Diesel sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Sir Topham Hatt looked down crossly at Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Can you make up for lost time, Henry? *Henry: Oh yes, sir. *Narrator: Henry replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Henry pulled away as easy as pie. *(Henry pulls the lined cars away) *Narrator: And the engines cheered. Diesel was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. *Thomas: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. *Percy: Like getting rid of a smelly old Diesel. *Narrator: Puffed Percy. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Video Coming Up Soon!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon